1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a drive for a cylinder of a rotary printing machine, which has cylinder parts that can be driven and rotated independently of one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,676,630 discloses a drive for folding cylinders of a folder of a rotary printing machine, in detail a blade cylinder, a pin folding blade cylinder, a folding jaw cylinder and a gripper cylinder having a drive connection via spur gears and being driven mechanically in series. The pin folding blade cylinder and the folding jaw cylinder are in each case designed as two-part cylinders, as they are known, that is to say they comprise cylinder parts which are nested in each other and can be rotated with respect to each other. The cylinder parts bear systems, for example folding blades or folding jaws, which, in the event of an adjustment of the folder, can be adjusted in terms of their circumferential spacing from adjacent systems. In this way, for example, the prefold can be adjusted or a format adjustment can be carried out. The adjustment of the cylinder parts is carried out by means of planetary gear mechanisms.
In the case of this folder, the outlay on mechanisms is high. In addition, rotational flank play in the drive adds up.